Godzilla:World of Chaos
by Jurassic Rider
Summary: The world is no longer the war is in the air but 2016 won't continue rth Korea invaded Japan with the support of a terrorist group called Gymeshangs and the United States,togeter with various nations sent Expecializated units to tween these units is one know for having the most skilled anti-terrorist of the globe.But something will awake soon.
1. Introducion

Prologue

**Hello my friends,I was planning a hystory like this for a LONG time and finally managed to find a good theme to go it may contain violence as there will be war i will use a rebooted version of some original caracthers of all the anterior and actual you will too like the Kaijus point of view that will make some things more clear and you can ghess that Godzilla and other main monster will make a lot of battles but do not hope a update everyday because i will have limited time and some time for planning other chapters i already made it too long of a note soo...Show time! :)**

...

**Bikini Atoll, Bikini Island. 18 of January of 1958.**

An young scientist was sitting apart of his collegues.'Bunch of fools that think that can control nature.'The man toughs were soon interrupted by a voice between the chat of the scientists."Dr. Serizawa."The rough and commanding voice would echo between the waters if the ocean around them wasn't full of warships and chattering men.

The poor man sighed and got up from chair positioned at the bow of the boat that would looks like a fishing boat if weren't for the US Navy emblem on the sides."I am already here Colonel."Said Serizawa facing the beeing young his face had a really tired and sad shape that conbined with his Japanese face traits made him looks more responsible then his officer that was a mark of the Deep tralma that happened 13 years ago.'Hiroshima'.Was all that he could force himself to remenber as his mind was still tralmatizated by the destruction of an entire was wearing a labcoat with a green shirt under it while his jean pants were just barely visible from under the labcoat.

The Colonel,a man with a deep tan colored face covered mainly with his brown beard and his hair but the most noticeable thing was the scar that went from his left eye to his was inflicted by a japanese man using a was wearing a uniform that would be identical from others if weren't for a cut on it's sholder but looked rather old."Good to see that you changed of idea Daisuke."Said the Colonel.

"I just came to ensure that my fellow partners don't die because of a futile hunger of power Colonel Anderson."Daisuke said in a rasp and angry tone that betrayed his true feelings about that idea.

Anderson sighed."You better hear well Serizawa..."The Colonel begun."I will not tolerate your talk about balance of the nature and equalizers."His voice was slow and calm."You better get ready,it will begin at any ..."

"ATTENTION!ALL PERSONEL MUST PUT YOUR GLASSES!ATOMIC EXPLOSION IN T-4 MINUTES."Came a booming voice from the speakers.

...

**Island Bikini ,deep inside the jungle.**

A device similar to an torpedo was resting agains the sun of the afternoon that soon would give way for the moon and a calm night of the device begun beeping scaring almost all the wildlife of near it.A small click of light exploded and in mere seconds erupted in a full scale cloud of destruction as all the life near was destroied stantially. The animals turned into ashes as soon as the light and superactive atoms reached them.

...

**Back to the ship.**

Serizawa was almost shaking with the picture of the explosion as the cloud continued for various minutes and even could make out gasps and horrorized faces with the corner of his eye but he needed all the concentration to not let his memories take back his mind and brake him in the same frozen and tearfull child that saw the destruction of all he knew.

...

**Somewhere in the deepts of the pacific ocean**.

I body stirred in the deepts of the imense ocean that was lair for inumerous creatures but unlike the others his body was massive,his legs could be compared to an elephant in form exept by his fingers and claws that made it look just a little like a human' bulk and muscular like body was covered by a black scaly hide that was more resistant and powerfull than the most powerfull metal and his five fingered arms with claws in each back was filled with ragged dented plates that begun on his head and ended in the tip of it's tail,as for the tail it was long and completaly flexible to any movement it made.

The creature suddently opened it's eyes reveling orange iris in a pool of yellow and a ring of red contorning the a human could see his eyes it would feel like if his body was beeing ripped by the mere look of fury emaneting of growled audibly despite beeing deep in the growling woke up a similar one but dark green in hide, smaller by some meters and instead of a red ring i was a blue and the orange was more smaller creature growled in a curious manner at it's 's eyes were the pure reverse of it's father at the moment because they were soft and that his father was angry all the was more like the 'Im don't care' and ignore person...until there was something deep wrong.

The bigger reptilian emaneted a series of clicks and grows that indicated it's worry and anger at the suddent unbalance of radiation just some kilometers smaller one then won the same look of rage and inquired the responcible for it begging for finally winning a revenge of those immund his father loss some rage as he sensed that the radiation wasn't natural and was made by those new beeing that now populated the planet and reported it to his son.

As soon as it came the rage in the smaller one desapeared giving space for one of curiosity and amusement.

His father then begun swimming to the origin of the before the smaller could go with him the massive creature gestured his son to stay and swimmed away faster then a sub could son was a little annoyed by his overprotective father but obeyed.

...

**Bikini hours later.**

Serizawa froze as he begun feeling a movement in the waves as if something was moving closer and from the nowhere,massive rocks apeared from the water and were moving toward the island at least fourty kilometers away from the could hear shouts and gasps at the new misterious object that was moving closer at incredible speed. What happened next would haunt the dreams of all of those who lived it.

The rocks begun getting taller and soon the gasps turned into horror sounds as the now wide-eyed Serizawa saw a massive reptilian like creature rise from the water with his lower body still creature looked at the island in a little of a surprised glare and one of rage and worry soon filled that look at the suddent change of direction of the glare toward the men on board were horrefied and panicing but to Serizawa the creature was most like desaproving something rather than menacing them but was to late as someone shot with a rifle the massive reptilian...

And to the surprize of the others the bullets semmed to do nothing other than making contact with it's hide and fall in the water as it they were made of a cannon shot was heard and a explosion ocurred agains it's side but made nothing but annoy the but surely it begun aproaching the ships with a look of annoyment that could be confused with shots were launched and had no effect at all at the creature witch was now 5 kilometers away of the boat and for Serizawas surprise and fear the creature was looking at him with a somewhat aproving and amusing before continuing it's advense but at the same time ignoring Serizawa's ship.

The mosnter then tilted it's head back and to the sky releasing a roar that could make a man die of fear for his life.

**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNKKK!**

Several men needed to cover their ears to not get deaf but not all of them made it in time as their ears begun bleeading and chirping at the tremors and sound shokwaves made by the mighty just took 5 seconds but looked like an eternity to end for the men and women on board of the warships.

The monster then lifted it's massive arm over one ship and his hand turned into a fist as it shot downwards destroing completaly the vessel and launching other bombs into the deepts of the some seconds other ships came closer of him and shot all they had at the advancing monster as he repeated the move with more two ships and soon no warships rested beyond the 'Reaper'.The massive cannon on board of the ship aimed at the reptilian and shot a bullet the size of a car and when it struck the creature falled backwards as other one passed flying by his back and managing to brake a single and little peice of it's bigger plate but notingless as it got up and tilted his head back as the air around him turned dense and almost insuportably tense and his backplates begun lighiting up with a blue glow from the tip of it's tail until it reached its head and neck as the light too apeared from witthin his neck and his mounth creature then opened it's mounth slightely letting scape a masive beam of pure blue material that burned right throw the hull and the rest of the warship.

Serizawa could see that the blue material was some sort of concentrated Radiation,just then he heard a CLAMP near him and turned his head to it and shocking in his on surprise as the thing was the piece of the plates of the was no bigger than a door and black as the night on new object strangely emaneted some sort of wave that feelt soo good and yet soo overwellming to be this feeling desapeared but not compleately as it could not be felt unless you touched the material.

Soon the monster was over with the ships and turned around to leave for the sea but looked at Serizawa one last time and at his lost piece of backplate and then gestured to Serizawa to touch and take course this made Serizawa shake in fear ar the monster then prosseded to desapear in the deepts.

Taking his time Serizawa picked the sharp and light peice surprised by both it's lightness and sharp then looked at where the creature...No,the Kaiju had leaved and decided that he would never forget this day and now he had a peice of incredible material to remenber it.

**Well did you liked it.**

**Should i put words in the Kaiju communication or continue with gestures that i think would make the history interesting and not ruining the plot and tension.I also need to ask you guys and girls to remenber the peice of godzilla's plate because it will be important.**

**PM and reviw me soo i can find force to continue this next chapter should get out soon.**


	2. Present Days

**Just a little sumary of what changed in the history ok...**

18 of March of 1960:First apearence of Horadrim in the Marshall islands.

30 of March of 1960:Fundation of Monarch.

4 of April of 1960:Horadrim destroys Bangladesh in a rampage and desapear without States call imediate emergence meeting.

6 of April of 1978:After Years of anonimate,Horadrim makes landfall in Hawaii.

7 of January of 1979:South Africa devastated by two new Kaijus,Megaguirus and Giant Spider named is declared officially to the and Italy enter in a aliance of mutual protection forming the European Defense Aliance and try gathering more European contryes for this alliance.

9 of January of 1979:Monarch gains a military division named N.A.K.O. in order to keep the Kaiju at and Germany gather a meeting between scientists of all the contries including Monarch's.

28 of June of 1980:Godzilla emerges from the ocean for the first time and engages Megaguirus in combat while bombarded by the N.A.K.O. military in and Germany enters EDA jonied soon by Portugal.

30 of June of 1980:North Korean Military tryes to take the corpse of Megaguirus from the American military in Durban ending in violent confrontation.

1 of July of 1980:North Korea and Sovietic Union form the Comunist Federation joined by Cuba and America and North America form the American Defence Aliance while Japan join Brazil in a program called Cataclism i order to provide mutual destroys militar base on South Africa.

4 of July of 1980:ADA and Cataclism project join forming the Pacific War begins when Washington is invade during Independance Day by Comunist forces.

5 of July of 1980:Monarch report recent radiation levels rising in the returt to the ocean while old reminats of exoskeleton are found in the Philipines by Australian scientists that looks identical to enters the war on the side of the ADA.

8 of February of 1980:Bombardment in Western Mediterain causes earthquakes and awakes axis join in the side of the Comunist Federation.

9 to 30 of February of 1980:Confrontations between both sides of the war ends with bombardment on Africa mutating between rivals.

8 of December of 1980:Russia discovers ancient speciment burried under the gorund of the mountains of it's territoris.

30 of December of 1989:King Guidorah destroys half of Japan after three days of atacks Guidorah and wins.

26 of January of 1990:Anguirus and Rodan Rampages on France and Mothra apear and tranquilize Them three mosnters travel to an island far of in the Pacific.

3 of March of 1995:Biollante is created and scapes causing massive destruction on Monarch research ,Mothra and Rodan defeat the Monster.

7 of march of 1995:Asteroid of SpaceGodzilla lands in China and Godzilla engages it after three weeks of persuit after the cristaline monster.

9 of August of 1996:Zilla atacks New York and military manages to subdue it but not kill it after Mothra takes it away.

23 of October of 1997:Battra is born and Gorosaurus is awaken by South Korea in an atenpt of Creating their on monster.

16 of October of 1997:Battra is apasiguated by mothra and Gorosaurus is released in Africa now know as a Kaiju country for beeing used as concentering camp for captured or peacefull Kaijus.

9 of September of 1998:Oxigen Destroyer is used in squid and pass the test for new weapon.

14 of September of 1998:Ebirah atack English Fleet.

19 of September of 1998:Oxigen Destroyer used in Destroyer creates Manta and destroys Ebirah.

20 of September of 1998:Manta destroys Briton and Godzilla and Godzilla Jr. or Gojira comes to defeat it.

11 of September of 2001:Terrorist atempt menaces to restart the Cold War.

10 of March of 2004:Devil War begins.

12 of march of 2004 to 4 of February of 2010:Apearance of Giant Condor,Striker and Crawler as well as Horadrim reapears on the Western part of the United born from nuclear bombardment in South Apears in Earth atmosfere just after this making this period know as Winter of the Titans.

5 of February of 2010:Titanosaurus awaken by of Megaguirus turned into a Cyberg as well as corpse of ancient Godzilla making the pair MechaGuirus and under control of North Korea.

23 of February of 2010:Operation Karkarof is made(the chinese help the N.A.K.O. to capture MechaGodzilla and steal Mechanizing plans.)All the Plans were given to Japan including MechaGodzilla,latter named Kyriu.

1 of January of 2014:MUTO and FEMUTO awaken and try making nest on San Francisco but both Godzilla and Gojira destroy both of FEMUTO and MUTO are transformed into Mechas.(Gamerion and Firefly.)

5 of march of 2014:Giant Condor and Manta atack is sent to destroy both but is destroyed by Manta before beeing able to finish of Giant makes landfall and expell Both of brazilian territory.

7 of June of 2014:Mothra fights off Spinosaurus-like creature, survivor tells that it could turn invisible.

25 of June of 2014:Oxigen Destroyer is sealed in secret base in Mexico for complete -based weapons are discovered and are effective agains Kaijus.

15 of December of 2014:N.A.K.O. creates Hoverthunder and aircrafts specialy created for fighting Jaguar program begins.

15 of January of 2015:Jet Jaguar Project is cancelated and MechaGuidorah is made based on King Ghidorah's anatomy but named CyberGuidorah after some days.

16 of February of 2015:Anguirus fights off the hacked Hoverthunder and Rodan Fights is defeated near Atlanta but is spared by Rodan while Anguirus destroyed is rebuild after one mouth as HoverRodan for it's new desing.

24 of may of 2015:Radiation levels are a little high but not mortal at were no further effect beyond Gigamind.A Human that was exposed to abnormal waves of radiation and turned into a Organic and metalic humanoid monster that destroyed Monarch main base of Reseach and was Destroyed by Godzilla and Zilla after three days.

29 of July of 2015:Zilla gives birth to Zilla Jr. or Zilla Omega after destroying half of Australia in the seen in Africa.

4 of December of 2015:Zilla Omega and Gojira fight off SpaceGodzilla in Tokyo.

Present days...


End file.
